base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Short Barreled Minigun
|type= Minigun |weapon_category= Chainguns |firing_mode= Full Auto |direct_damage= *143 @ All distances |headshot_damage= *214.5 @ All distances |indirect_damage= |rate_of_fire= 1400 |bullet_velocity= 750 m/s |accuracy= *Hipfire: 30/30/30/0.075 *Aimed: 15/15/15/0.075 |reload_time= 4 Seconds |ammo_(clip/storage)= 150/1500 |optic_type= 1.35x |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= ~3336 }}The Short Barreled Minigun is a weapon unlocked at 875000 Battlescore, a somewhat endgame weapon, the weapon has consistent damage at all ranges while still having a relatively high rate of fire. History Note: this history is entirely fictional The X06 Minigun is a short barreled light weight weapon firing Armor piercing 7.62x51mm NATO rounds from a Beta-C Magazine and was developed along side with the X06 Heavy Power Armor Suit. The weapon material itself has the greatest durability, which means it will never jam, overheat or malfunctions, this makes it able to fire non-stop. The weapon is usually paired along with the armor itself but came to the battlefield later due to "logistics issues". General Information The Short Barreled does an average of 143 damage typical of a chaingun, except the damage does not drop so it doesn't matter if the target is 1m away or 200m away, the weapon will always do 143 damage at all distances. Along with a relatively high rate of fire of 1400, the weapon is powerful in close quarters though one has to be careful due to the short rev up delay before firing, a mechanic that the Short Barreled Minigun and M134 share. Even though the hipfire and aimed accuracy of the weapon is similar to the M134, the per shot accuracy increase is slightly lower at 0.075, this means that the spread increase is not as serve when firing full auto. The magazine size at 150 allows the weapon to for roughly 6.5 seconds before needing a reload which lasts for 4 seconds which is rather fast considering the power the weapon has. The Short Barreled Minigun is one of the few weapons that can damage vehicles and bypass the shield of the Shielded Armor Suit since it has the Armor Piercing attribute, while the overall damage output against vehicles is rather low, the consistent damage means that the weapon can do a decent amount of damage even from a far distance. Trivia *The model was made by VotexAbrams951 and was animated by JimmyLJX **JimmyLJX also designed the weapon. *The Short Barreled Minigun was originally supposed to be called the "Short Barreled Chaingun", though the name was changed during development. **The weapon was also supposed to be called the "X06 Minigun", though due to some criteria not being met, the name was changed to what it is. ***The X06 part of the name still can be seen on the right side of the weapon above the ejection port. *The weapon used to have a more lighter blue color scheme, though it was too bright and was changed later on. *In reality, the AP rounds of the weapon wouldn't really be able to damage more armored vehicles let alone a tank. But given the fictional nature of the weapon, the ammunition could have been specially designed to be able to damage heavier armor. Category:Chainguns Category:Guns Category:Armor Piercing